Cold Blood
by Jwolf98
Summary: Rusty is a seventeen year old human, who lost his best and only friend. Driven by loneliness, anger, he changes. Deaths have been happening. New people are arriving into town. Soon everything is in choas. Rusty is being stalk. Rated T for horror.


Cold Blood

Chapter 1: Hate

The sound of school kids chanting didn't bother Rusty. He was at his locker. _Damn her_, he thought angrily. _It's her fault that he's dead. If she only didn't do that, he'll still be alive. Right here making me laugh. _

He kicks the wall softy. He wished it never happened. He wanted to scream. _If I only told him sooner. _He felt his eyes burn. He slammed his locker. He sniffed. He walked away from his locker and began walking down the hallway.

He moved his black hair out of his blue eyes. He heard students laugh. As he continued walking he saw _her_. His anger began to boil. There was a sandy-grey wolf at her locker. She had blue eyes like sapphire. She was wearing a black plain shirt, blue denim jeans and gym shoes. Rusty glared at Aleu.

A brown wolf came up behind Aleu and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, there baby."

Aleu gigged. "Cole please let go of me."

"Oh, come on Aleu. Can't you just hang out with your boyfriend for a minute?"

"Oh, my God," Rusty scoffed looking at the two wolves. "Why can't the asshole go hang out with his friends instead of his girlfriend?"

Cole let her go and Aleu twisted around so she cloud faced him. "So my parents will be out tonight and my brother Kodi is going to the movies with his girlfriend Dusty. So you come over to my house tonight at seven and we have some…_fun_."

"If it means, spending time with you, then yes," Cole chuckled as he kisses Aleu on the lips. After a few seconds Cole pulled away. "I have to get to class. See ya tonight baby."

Aleu smiled as he walked and then she saw Rusty. He quickly walked away.

"Rusty wait!" she called.

"What?" he asked once she caught up to him. "What do you want?"

Aleu exhaled. "Look Rusty, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt him. It just-"

"Then why did you do it?" Rusty cuts her off. "Huh? Why?"

"I-I-I…don't know," Aleu stammer out. "I'm…sorry."

"Sorry?!" Rusty snapped. "Sorry can't bring him back. He's dead because of _you_ Aleu!"

"Rusty I know you were best friends with Jordan-"

"Don't _you_ daresay his name!" Rusty barked. Everyone turned their attention to the human. "You broke Jordan's heart! And because that he's dead!"

Aleu's eyes began to water. "Just leave me alone," he said. He turned around and stormed away.

* * *

"Glad the six of you can come," she said.

A man about in his late twenties sat down. He said in a calm voice, "You told us we could bring a new recruit into our pack. So who is this Samantha?"

The fortuneteller grinned. "A seventeen year old human boy. I will not his name. But you will know soon."

"Where is this kid?" the man asked.

"In Biloxi, Mississippi," Samantha said. "About 16 miles from here." She got out a small piece of paper and wrote down something. "Here." She handed to him.

He looked at the paper and saw a name with first and last name. He said the name out loud. He looked at his pack. Then back at Samantha. "Why him?"

"Because he _had _a rough life," she explained. "He will be very useful. Besides, you said your pack is like family Eric."

"Had?" Eric asked. "You mean this kid is dead?"

"Not after you turn him," the fortuneteller smiled. "Now go, before the body disposes."

"Come on," Eric said to his pack. When the five of them was out of the house, Samantha said to Eric, "Oh, and Eric. Once he is in your pack train him so he can control his new powers."

"Will do," he said. "And thank you, Samantha."

* * *

Rusty lazily sat down his book bag. He sat down in his chair. He turns on his laptop. While he was waiting it to turn on, he went into the kitchen. He got a bag of chips and went back to his room.

As he set down in his chair again. He saw a photograph of himself and Jordan. It was taken a few months ago last summer. In the background of the picture was a park. Rusty held the photograph. The only thing he hated was that Aleu took it.

_That bitch! Right after Jordan's death, she got together with Cole. As if she never met Jordan. If only Cole didn't always flirt with Aleu. And if that bitch haven't done…that. This is not right. I have to spoiler their fun tonight. I have to. _

Rusty waited till it was almost seven. When it was, he told his mom and dad (which they got home a few hours ago) he would be out. He grabbed his black leather jacket, putted on his shoes, and head on out.

* * *

As the moon rose and now night fell, Rusty jogged over to Aleu's house. He recognized Cole's car in the driveway. Kodi, Balto and Jenna were gone. He hid in the darkness. His anger began to boil as he thought what Aleu and Cole were doing right now.

He looked for small rocks. Once he had a handful of them. He threw them one by one by at the back door. He gathers more rocks and did it again and again. He saw Cole quickly opened the door.

"Dude, what the hell?!" he shouted at Rusty. "What are you doing?"

"Spoiling your fun asshole," Rusty growled.

Aleu came out and saw Rusty. He glares at her. He smiled as he knew how to provoke Cole. "Oh, the slut is here. You know, Cole only wants to screw you Aleu."

Cole clutched his fists. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, only Aleu is a slut and a bitch," he smirked. He winked at Aleu. She had her mouth opened. "Better take that back!" Cole hissed. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Rusty asked. "Fight me? You're weak as an ant!"

Cole took a step forward, but Aleu stops him. "Cole please no."

"Also your girlfriend is weak, too," Rusty laughed.

"That's it!" Cole screamed. He lunged at Rusty.

**Now before I forgot. Cole is an OC character that belongs to MalevolentTorment. Thanks again MT for letting me using him. I owe you one! Also I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. And sorry for the short chapter everyone. Please review. Jwolf98 out. **


End file.
